Survival Game
by shikadeidara
Summary: The survival game is a set up game with 1 survivor and 1 killer and throughout the chapters, there will be excessive killing and the last chapter will reveal is all :P...Deidara is mentioned a number of times just cause hes my favourite ...He will not die
1. Survival Story Intro

**~Survival Game~**

This game will be narrated by me as well as characters from me, from stories I have created from Naruto/Akatsuki One shots(some are not out yet…or all…but then you could expect what characters will be there then :P) But no…these are not based on anything Naruto-like. They're powerfully odd characters that could be anime stereotypical. Powers/ strengths are either natural reflexes and/or others…or just special un-human abilities. (O_o) Deidara is the only Naruto Charater in there… just cause of me :P, he will play the parts I would be in that case…yet he's a guy…

**Characters will include:**

Name: Nao Miyuki

Partner: Natsuki Ayumi

Personality: Seductive, cooperative, smart, and has bursts of energy sometimes.

Ability: Has wings to fly and attack, extremely quick in dodging, attacking, seeing attackers next move, and moving. Balance is top notch, very acrobatic and flexible. Wings are used for main weapon.

Mid-ranged fighter.

Disadvantages are ground movements and battles.

____________________________________________

Name: Eiko Shiori

Partner: Momo Tsukiko

Personality: Gullible, squeamish, sings for any, if any, purpose, uses different voices for different personality, and always tries to glomp people. (x3)

Ability: Instant reflexes, even without knowing anyone's there, sound-based attacks are used for main weapon.

Long-ranged fighter

Disadvantages are everything 'gross' or scary.

______________________________________________

Name: Natsuki Ayumi

Partner: Nao Miyuki

Personality: Laid-back, lazy, slow-moving (unless fighting), sleeps too much.

Ability: Uses an extended Tonbogiri(spear-like thing).Instant teleportation(to a very far distance in a split second, faster then normal).

Mid-Ranged Fighter to Close –range

Disadvantages are darkness and anything she can't see.

_______________________________________________

Name: Mai Setsuko

Partner: Nana Misaki

Personality: Unenthusiastic, sarcastic, and quick tempered.

Ability: Expertise with exploding nearby objects. Uses chain and sickle as a main weapon.

Long-ranged to Mid-ranged fighter.

Disadvantages are patience issues and is a person to do before thinking.

______________________________________________

Name: Nana Misaki

Partner: Mai Setsuko

Personality: Energetic yet calm, obediently disrespectful (Lol

Ability: Is able to enter people's hearts and minds, yes…telepathic, also an expertise in medical type situations. Main weapon is a slicer used in medics.

Close-ranged fighter.

Disadvantages are you were slower then many and you were only used as healer.

______________________________________________

Name: Momo Tsukiko

Partner: Eiko Shiro

Personality: A night-owl, you could NEVER wake up, when awake, would be very optimistic and cheerful, if not awake yet, you probably punch you in the face. Split personality when day and night.

Ability: Focused on dark ranged weapons. Could trap people in the moonlight and is a good navigator in the dark. Excelled in trap setting and hiding (:p). Main weapon is hidden objects in clothing.

All ranged fighter

Disadvantages are mornings, bright things, and open areas.

______________________________________________

About:

You can choose now for fun just to guess who WILL survive…as well as who will be the killer :P, only one person each xD

The 'game' is in an olden day broken down building (stereotypical??) There is one killer throughout, and there will be one survivor in the end…this doesn't mean the partners are %100 safe with they're own partner's as well. This will be in story mode as read like a story…nothing you do will affect the outcome (unless you message me and scold me to change something…xD) This is 5 days/chapters long…unless something happens and I cut it short/make it longer…

This is just the intro..=P


	2. Survival Story 1

**~Survival Game~**

The wide doors began to _creak_ open as light invaded the lifeless halls. Six young girls began to take their steps inwards. Some filled with anticipation. Some filled with fear. Voices echoed through the halls with every sound made. Footsteps began to come in contact with them. They stood motionless in the hallways waiting for the footsteps to approach them.

"This game you have all been called into is a game with a certain death rate. Why you chose to come isn't what I care about. Here you will test your abilities for your own sake and strengthen yourself if you survive. Death plays a crucial part in this game. The strongest person might survive; maybe the strongest person will be the killer. Maybe there won't be any survivors at all. I am the only person who understands all your abilities, weaknesses, and combat style. But I am not a participant. On the fifth day, one person will join you to make it more difficult, and also she will answer your questions. It's up to her if she's a participant or not. I was just told to say this, hmm…

You have 1 hour to introduce yourself. Be careful, one of the people talking will probably bring your life to a certain death later on. Whoever survives the game for 5 whole days are the survivors. These doors and windows are unbreakable and un-open able until the days have past. This is the first day. The time I close the doors, is when the doors will become un-open able. I'm not taking complaints or questions. Well then, let's get started, Hmm" Deidara had formally introduced the game.

The room echoed arrogant noisy clicks of the mouth as Deidara started to take leave. Then he turned around one last time.

"You also will be partnered up with 1 person throughout. You could learn to make use of your partner's abilities and work together to both become survivors, or you could make no use of them. Remember, there is no guarantee that your partner is also the killer. Remember this clearly, I'm not repeating. Miyuki & Ayumi, Shiori & Tsukiko and Setsuko & Misaki. Hmm"

With that, he walked away from the dim room as the heavy doors slammed shut by the weight.

"Cute…" Someone whispered.

"Let's start introducing ourselves! I'm Shiori! Eiko Shiori, Unya! Who's going to be my partner?"

"Momo Tsukiko"

"Nana Mizuki"

"Nao Miyuki, desu"

There was a silent pause as 2 people remained unknown.

"Natsuki…Ayumi"

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this crap. You better be worth a fight you guys... Mai Setsuko"

There was a whole half hour to waste on introductions, but only about half of the people would have spoken. A few people had already let they're guard down and fell asleep.

"So everyone…if anything happens, let's meet here…C'mon Momo, let's tour the place" Shiori had hyped up.

"Let's get serious here… Your gonna be the first one to die, I bettcha. You know everyone here will probably die." Setsuko had said.

"Shut the hell up, please. You're my partner, if I have to take care of you for the rest of the days, I'd rather you die first" Misaki bluntly stated.

"Suspect number one…Nana Misaki" Ayumi had stated.

The corridor had slowly become empty as the partners separated to their different ways to they're near death situations. Yet to their knowledge, the house not only was a death house and a haunted house, but also was full of many traps triggered by the slightest movements. Only the brave, strong and intelligent could survive.

'Pair number one to test their strengths against the first trap will be Eiko Shiori and Momo Tsukiko.'

Shiori had been the first to step up. Her ears had been alert and her senses were slowly tearing apart as the walls were filled with bugs. The farther they had gone in, the darker and _slimier _it had gotten. Her hair started to rise from fright as she had **jumped** from her place when something was found crawling on her.

"Hey…there's a door over there, lets find a place to sleep. I'll protect you against the bugs, come Shiori" Tsukiko had lead her to a dark door in the dark.

The instant they had stepped into the room, the doors had completely shut as everything turned pitch black.

"Well…that was expected anyways." Tsukiko had said and found a cover to sleep with.

Shiori had been awake the whole time shrieking every time anything in the room had moved. The room started to have its own life. Something shifted in the room from afar. A silence had followed.

"Tsukiko?Unyaa?" Shiori had whimpered.

Whispers creped up her back and the silence had rung in her ear. An abnormal silence had turned the pitch black room, into a battlefield.

Without her eyes to lead her way, her ears and all other senses had increased as she used her hearing to defend herself to the incoming terrors.

The fight…had commenced.

_An object came to her head and had barely missed as she tried her best to dodge. She sensed 6 sharp slashes coming her way. One had a slight odd ring to it. She dodged 5 and became careful of he 6__th__ one. It had missed but something sharp had stabbed her back. Something invisible._

_She let out a whistle to bounce off the surface of the walls to find out the size, shape and density of the small room, as a bat does._

_An echo had come back to her ear. She tried once more to find the measurements._

_It became smaller._

_She felt a shadow near her. An abnormal, un-human shadow. The presence sent chills in her spine._

_Her senses all had faded suddenly. Her hearing was only left. The sides of the room had become full of side spikes._

_A shrill noise had quickly been heard. The walls…had closed. _

"Hey…You hear that? It sounded like…a scream, desu" Miyuki had nudged Ayumi.

"Do you think someone died already?" She had replied.

Something had been heard from above them. They both moved quickly out of the way and stared upwards.

Banging had descended from above.

Something sprung open from a hatch above them.

_Something _had fallen.

A dismembered body and bloodshed had fallen from the ceiling of the floor above. The whole body was punctured and stabbed. Streams of fresh killed blood leaked from places. A part of the bone had shown almost visibly and the mere sight could kill someone. Gouged eyes made it hard to decipher who it was. The only part left visible was the bell from her hair. It was Shiori.

A piercing scream had come from two girls and had reached all teams.

"Shiori?" Tsukiko had questioned to the dark, empty room.

**Number 1: Eiko Shiori**

**__________________________________________________________**

Comment anyone? If your not busy and/or lazy…xP, nah…its not scary…I'm not good at making scary while watching chibi anime …is it too short…you know…there may be alterations while I go…but shouldn't stray too off, I'm too lazy to change it later :P…


End file.
